The Prophecy Seven, After War
by perganai16
Summary: This is a fanfic on the Prophecy Seven Demi-Gods after the Gaia War (and most of the side characters). Quests, everyday life, school, or even visits to Olympus! They still have a whole life ahead of them. Enjoy the story! Reviews are always welcome. Disclaimer here for the whole story: I do not own any PJO or HOO characters besides any original characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Start Over

**Well, I'm back from the dead, guys. Exams are over, holidays are coming, banzai! No time to talk, time to start a new story (now that PJO and HOO are over, I can finally write about the characters without worrying that they are gonna die or something). Anyways, just enjoy the story.**

_**Chapter 1: Start Over**_

**Percy's POV**

Several days after our tough but marvellous *cough epic cough* battle with Gaia and her minions, and after the Romans have left Camp Half-Blood, Leo came back on the back of a metal dragon (is it just me or does it look like Festus the figurehead?), bring along a familiar figure beside him, and, of course, that person was no other than Calypso.

"LEO!" Annabeth, Jason, Piper, all of the Hephaestus campers and me shouted on top of our lungs to the metal dragon that was circling in the sky, waving our arms like maniacs and could not stop grinning. The rest of the camp came over to see what the big deal was about.

"Leo? Isn't that the guy who died during our battle with Gaia several days ago?" One camper spoke to another camper.

"Well, cupcake, he's back now, as expected of my lad." Coach Hedge smacked the camper's head with his baseball bat and ran towards where the "Festus" is landing.

Almost the entire camp rushed over to the landing site, giving Leo, Calypso and "Festus" a 15 meter space of radius. Chiron was smiling at us as he's polishing his bow, nodding in satisfaction and relief as he did not have to lose another hero in cruel battles.

Moments of silence passed as Leo and Calypso stepped down from "Festus".

Then-

"TA-DAAAAA!" Leo spread his arms out wide, grinning at us, and did a 360 degrees turn, "Hot boy Leo is back! You know it, everyone loves Leo!"

Cheers and cries broke out from the crowd in an instant.

"I knew you would make it back, I just knew it." Piper covered her mouth with her hands as she sobbed happily, and giving a huge hug to Jason, "He made it back, he made it back, he made it back."

"Of course he did, Piper," Jason patted his girlfriend on her back and escaped her bear-tight hug, "Welcome back, Leo," Jason smiled at Leo as he ran towards his friend, "or should I say : 'How dare you come home so late?'".

"Either is fine with me, man, you know that I'll always come back, don't cha?"

"You don't say."

I stepped forward with Annabeth, she clanged onto my arm as we walked towards Leo.

"As expected, Valdez." I smiled.

"All according to my calculations and plans, pal." Annabeth wrapped herself onto my right arm even tighter as she was desperately trying not to cry out in happiness.

"Well, you guys know how it is, it's Uncle Leo, anything is possible. But let's talk in the mess hall, and we can get something to eat, Gods, I've never felt so hungry in my life after what it was like a millennium years of travelling on top of Festus." Leo patted his stomach and looked down pathetically, feeling sorry for his stomach.

"Couldn't have a better suggestion." Annabeth agreed. For the first time, she didn't try to outsmart someone with a better suggestion.

**First chapter is in! Hope you enjoyed it! Haven't felt this good after writing for a long time (you know, exams and all). Hope you stay connected! Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Well, after the ever tiring sailing competitions today, I had a little nap, had dinner. Probably the most tiring day I had in a while. Then sat peacefully on my comfy chair and started to get a start on the second chapter. Anyway, I will stop abusing my privileges to complain about my personal life. Enjoy the story.**

_**Chapter 2: Introduction**_

**Leo's POV**

"And yeah, that's how I was able to survive that huge as explosion and meet this beauty here." I gestured towards Calypso. She blushed slightly.

I told the guys about my little "trip" and how I was able to meet Calypso, the person that I had been dreaming of being together with ever since I was fortunate enough to meet her.

I stood up "majestically" and pulled Calypso up along with me, she tried to sit back down in embarrassment, but I gave her an encouraging look and urged her to stand up. Eventually, she gave up and stood up along with me (is she trying to avoid eye contact with Percy?).

"And now, I want to introduce Calypso to everybody, _properly_." I intentionally raised my voice over the last word and smirked at Annabeth.

"We've been dying to hear about her, Leo, go ahead." Annabeth urged me.

"This," I took a deep breath, "is Calypso, the daughter of Atlas (I swear Percy and Annabeth had this dark look on their faces for like half a second), probably the first person I fell in love with," I grinned at this point, and Calypso slapped my arm playfully, "and the most beautiful girl that I've ever met in my entire life."

"I thought I was the beauty queen." Piper protested, despite the fact that she had an evil smile on her face.

"Come on, Pipes, you know how it is." Jason wrapped his arms around Piper and gave her a quick smooch on her cheeks.

Piper's face reddened from her cheek to her ears.

"Well, as long I'm beautiful enough for you, Lightning Boy, I'm already satisfied." Piper had a smug smile on her face.

"Guys, try to remember who's in spotlight today." Percy poked Jason on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I remember."

"Anyway," I interrupted impatiently, "Calypso is _actually_ a very shy girl, so guys, try to make her feel welcome."

"Leo." She looked back between my friends and me, blinking her long eyelashes faster than ever, clearly looking flustered and embarrassed again.

"Hey beauty," I shook my head, "everyone here are all very nice, though they are not as nice as me, but I'm sure that they will make you feel more welcome than little Ogygia."

"Alright then." She nodded, then she smiled upon my friends, shook every guy's heart in the room with her sweet smile, making the girls a little jealous, "I'm Calypso, please take care of me in the future. I hope we can all get along."

"Of course," Piper stood up immediately, "best girls stick together, right? Annabeth?"

"Hm? Of course, Piper, of course." Annabeth answered hastily and looked up at Calypso quickly.

She definitely have something on her mind, I'm just not sure what it is.

"I hate to interrupt this sweet yet heart-warming conversation, and maybe reunion," Chiron appeared besides our table in a sudden, "but we are going to split into teams for tonight's Capture The Flag, may I ask this fair lady which team she will join tonight?"

"Um, um." Calypso looks confused but yet cheerful that someone is willing to accept her as part of the team already.

"It's the game that I've been talking to you about when we were coming here, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Her eyes brightened up, "The one that wins when you get a flag right?"

"Yeah, but it's not always as fun as you may think it is." Jason smirked.

"Whatever," I shooed Jason away, "it's an extremely fun activity."

"Calypso, dear," Chiron interrupted again, "I would strongly recommend for you to join Percy and Annabeth's team today. No matter whichever cabins they team up with, I'm sure that you will have great fun tonight with absolutely no problems at all."

"Oh, okay then." Calypso nodded in approval.

"In that case, the Hephaestus will also join Percy and Annabeth's team tonight, whichever cabins they team up with. I'll make sure that Jake will agree to this personally." I lifted my head high and looking proud.

"All is good, have a nice day, my dear." Chiron gave Calypso one last kind smile and left.

Calypso turned to me and slipped her hand into mine.

"Well, Leo, you better start teaching me how to stand my own ground tonight."

**Woo-hoo! Second chapter is in! Did you enjoy it? Calypso is going to play quite a huge role in the next chapter, so look forward to it! Annnnnd, as always, reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Good Old Times

**Hey guys gonna update again here, tried to make this chapter a bit longer than all the previous ones since I guess that everyone wants long chapters to read (do you?). Anyway, enough chitchat, enjoy the story please!**

_**Chapter 3: The Good Old Times**_

**Annabeth's POV**

"We will be starting in around fifteen minutes," Chiron announced to the camp, "prepare yourselves."

"Yeah, yeah." Campers replied.

"Annabeth," Percy tapped me on my right shoulder, "we should get behind the front lines, after all, we are with the Ares cabin tonight."

"Nothing to be afraid of," I shrugged, "hopefully."

To the best of our lucks, the Poseidon and Athena cabins are with the Ares, Apollo, Hermes and Demeter cabins tonight. It's only fair to allow the other teams to have Jason since he is a child of the big three. And of course, Piper is tagging along his team.

"Don't worry," Percy chuckled, "as long as the water prince is with you, even Nike will be standing by our side."

"Hopefully you are right, Seaweed Brain." I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his back, "I just hope so, I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight."

"Hey, Wise Girl, nothing is going to happen, nothing, not when I'm here."

That idiot, he certainly knows how to be sweet from time to time.

"Hey lovebirds, you might want to get in position," Connor jumped down from a tree, surprised me a little, "you guys are positioned besides our flag tonight, hope you have fun." Then he ran away to set up more traps, winking at Percy before he ran off.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Percy waved his right arm at Connor, "Hope you get smacked in the ass tonight."

Just what are those boys up to?

I picked up my dagger along with my usual armour, and started to make my way to our flag. Percy quickly picked up Riptide (still in pen mode) and his helmet (he doesn't usually wear a suit of armour because he said it gets in the way when he moves) and chased after me.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted, "You know you can't do this without me, Wise Girl!"

"I can do anything by myself, thank you very much, Mr Jackson." I turned around and raised a brow, "At least, anything that isn't overly dangerous or out of my calculations."

"I'm sure that A LOT of things happened ever since we met that is overly dangerous or out of your cautions." He rebutted, crossing his arms, "For example, the time when we had to go in the tunnel of love together when we were 12, didn't expect that coming, did you?"

"N-No." I quickly swayed my hair to the side nervously, feeling embarrassed, "You are right."

"So, Miss Chase, please allow me to escort you to our position tonight." Percy suddenly appeared next to me, surprising me a little, and held out his hand.

"Certainly, Mr Jackson, I wouldn't imagine anyone else better at it." I slipped my hand into his warm hand, and started to walk towards our position for tonight."

_**5 MINUTES BEFORE THE GAME STARTS**_

I was taking a sip in the meander nearby our position when I overheard Percy talking with someone in the bushes. I couldn't help it but taking a peek at what is he talking about.

"I'm just so sorry for everything that has happened, so sorry." He spoke to the bush.

He's apologizing now?

"Things might be a little awkward between us now, but I'm glad that I'm able to see you again, really. You are a very important friend of mine." His voice rose.

Several silent moments passed before Seaweed Brain spoke again.

"Yeah, thanks, have fun tonight." He waved goodbye to the bush and sat down next to our flag, waiting for me to return.

Who was he talking to?

I smiled and walked back to Percy as if nothing has happened. He stood up immediately and tried to wipe a smile off his face. Then he smiled again at me, but with a different kind of smile.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what were you up to?" I tried asking innocently.

"Nothing much, Wise Girl, just thinking about some things."

"Can I know what they are?"

"Well-"

But, typically, he was interrupted by an uproar of cheers and war cries.

"The game begins!" Chiron announced, even though I can already hear the clashing noises of swords and weapons.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, you stay by the flag, I need to run a perimeter around this place to keep you and our precious flag out of danger." Percy left those words behind, and ran off.

How dare he run off without my permission, and I was supposed to be the strategist of the team!

"Percy!" I shouted out desperately, "Come back! What if someone escapes your perimeter and attack me? I will be all alone!"

No reply.

"Arrgh!" I threw my dagger on the ground and cursed in ancient Greek, that idiot, running off without a second thought thinking that he's got it all, how typical of him.

Well, there's nothing that I can do about it now, I just need to keep a sharp eye out in case someone ambushes me. After all, it's already night time, and I don't want a bunch of sissy Aphrodite girls (sorry Piper, but it's true that most of your cabin are just a bunch of sissies) jumping out and charm speaking me.

"What is this?" A familiar voice came from the top of my head.

I looked up, and found a floating Jason grinning down on me like an idiot.

"Leaving you all by yourself, huh?" He chuckled, "Must be hard on you, Chase."

"Shut it, Grace, it's not as if I wanted this to happen."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth, but unfortunately I'll be taking this flag first tonight."

Then he struck a flash of lightning down at me.

**Is the ending a bit rushed? I feel as if something is needed to make it more enjoyable, so please write some reviews to tell me what is good about this story and what I need to improve on! More ideas are always appreciated! Thanks guys! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

**So, I have finally found some time to write again. I know I know, it's after exams for me already, but there's more work to be done preparing for next year. Enough! enjoy the story!**

_**Chapter 4: The Duel**_

**Piper's POV**

I was following Jason around all night long, hoping that nothing will happen to him, or anyone else in the camp. But, somehow, I knew that if I don't watch over him tonight, something unpleasant is going to happen. Of course, I do wish I am wrong.

I listened to Annabeth and Jason's conversation after we had discovered their flag's location. Suddenly, Jason struck a flash of lightning down, right above Annabeth.

"Annabeth!"

"Jason!"

Percy had jumped down from a tree branch out of nowhere, shouting out Annabeth's name, and summoned a wave of water over Annabeth just before the lightning hits her, shielding her from all harm possible.

I screamed out Jason's name during this period. Jason had gone a bit too far tonight. No, allow me to rephrase myself, HE HAS ALREADY GONE WAY TOO FAR TONIGHT. This isn't like him.

"I knew it." Jason swished down from the sky and onto the ground, holding out him spear in defence, "And I was wondering where you were, Jackson. A game of Capture The Flag is never too exciting without you around."

"I can tell." Percy pushed Annabeth behind him and brought out Riptide's true form, an ancient deadly sword made of Celestial Gold that is capable of sending any monsters to Tartarus, "Even if I hadn't protected Annabeth in time, that lightning wouldn't have hit her anyways."

"How did you-"

"Experiences, Grace."

"In that case, I have something to teach you tonight as well." Jason took an offensive stand and held his spear tight, ready to strike out at any time.

"Be my guest."

Then, one of the most ferocious duel in my life began.

It was sword against spear, spear against sword. They exchanged attacks so fast that I'm having great difficulty trying to see who has the upper hand, and who does not. Sparks literally flew out onto the ground and the air as their weapons clashed against each other again and again, shining their entire duel ground. Occasionally, I can hear the tiring panting from either of them over the noises of the weapons clashing. I suppose, despite years of their hard training and difficult quests, they are having real trouble fighting someone that is actually on the same level as them, especially a demi-god.

When the two finally jumped away from each other, breathing and panting heavily, their bodies were covered of sweat and cuts, not that I know how they got the cuts.

"Jason!" I hurried towards him and giving him my water bottle, "Drink up! Are you alright?"

He took a huge sip of water before he started to talk.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, Percy is good as always. Somehow, he feels intimidating when he jab or swing his sword at you, it just feels so- I don't know, just feels so courageous and powerful, you see." He squished his brows together and made the cute frowning face, "I don't know, Pipes, honesty, I have no idea how to defeat that guy confidently."

"You will do fine, lighting boy," I assured him and gave him a tight hug, "just go out there, and make us proud. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Piper." He smiled sweetly at me, just like how every other girl wanted to be smiled at by a boy. He gave me a quick smooch on the cheek and joggled forward again, ready to take on a second round.

I noticed that Annabeth was whispering something to Percy, then kissed him. Their arms were gluing around each other, refusing to let go even as if Zeus has asked them to. Looking at them, I felt happy for them, but also a bit of pity and disappointment at the same time, wondering if Jason's relationship with me will become like that one day.

Jason, who got bored of these love birds locking in each other passionally, shook his head helplessly and took a deep sigh,  
>"You ready yet? Jackson? Cuz I'm gonna come at you whether you are or not, I don't care."<p>

"I'm always ready, Grace." Percy took his stand with a smug smile on his face, "I have already got my reward promised if I win this battle."

Annabeth blushed furiously and looked away from my curious gaze.

Did Annabeth promise Percy something if he wins?

Should I have offered to reward Jason something if he wins when I gave him a drink of water?

"I hope you aren't too tired." Said Jason.

"I hope YOU aren't too tired." Percy smiled.

They took their stand, and were about to start their second round when-

"STOP THE DUEL!" A familiar voice roared through our ears and shocked us standing on our ground, not daring to move an inch.

**So the fourth chapter is done! What can I say? It feels really good to write after so long. Anyway, the next chapter will start the plot of this story, so look forward to it!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Award

**Alright! Another new week has begun! I got plenty of time now, though I'm obviously not writing 24/7, I guess I'm still pretty productive? Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Award**

_**Reyna's POV**_

I was flying in the air on the back of one of my war eagles, circling around Long Island watching Camp Half-Blood playing a game of Capture the flag, desperately trying to find any of my friends in the thick forest and bushes. And, when I had finally found one, no, four of them, things didn't look too pretty.

Percy and Jason were battling against each other, as if they are fighting for their lives. I can Annabeth and Piper on the sidelines clutching their fists in front of their chests, as if praying their boyfriends can just be safe. I envy them, they have someone to care for, someone who cares for them. Whether it comes to romance or social relationships, they simply outclass me by a mile.

By the time I was done daydreaming and thinking about things that I shouldn't be thinking right now, Percy and Jason have both already finished taking their little breaks and back on the duel grounds again. Gathering my thoughts together and remembering my purpose here today, I shouted on top of my lungs –

"STOP THIS DUEL!" I roared.

Fortunately, these usually hot-head idiots stopped what they were doing and wondered where my voice came from. Though, many of them have already spotted me midway on top of a giant eagle, they are having trouble to decide whether I'm an ally or a foe.

"Reyna!" Jason grinned at me brightly like a little boy, "What brings you here today?"

"Just hoping that I'm not interrupting anything important here, but I got some pretty news for you." I grinned back, "Care to talk somewhere more privately?"

"Certainly, Reyna." Percy smiles, "Though we might have to find a pair of lover birds first. But nothing is better than some late night snacks in the Poseidon Cabin."

Annabeth blushed.

_**In the Poseidon Cabin**_

"Are - you – serious?" Leo split each word separately in order to enhance his tone of both surprise and happiness, "A three months holiday in New York with all accommodation prepaid and an unlimited credit card? Doing whatever we want?"

"Got that right, Valdez. But don't forget the one condition." I reminded him.

"What? Advertising Hermes' new toy to the New Yorkers? Hell yeah!"

A face that I've never seen before was clearly worrying for Leo. I'll admit, she's very pretty, as pretty, if not, more pretty than Piper. And she's not the hot type of pretty. She looks humble, like one of those nice and peaceful country girls. Cute, petite and polite. She definitely gave me a positive impression on first sight.

"Leo." She urged, "It might be more difficult than you think. Are you sure you don't want to stay in Camp Half-Blood this summer? I'm certain that Long Island will be much more safer than this New York place this time of the year."

Wait, she doesn't know where New York is? Or what kind of city is it? Who is she?

"Her name's Calypso." Annabeth answered the question as if she has read my mind, looking at me with her intelligent stormy grey eyes, "You know Calypso, right?"

"Of course, although I'm a Roman, I'm still pretty familiar with Greek Mythologies."

"Well, it's technically not a myth." Percy corrected me.

I raised a brow at him, daring him to correct me any further.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in front of his chest as if he's defending himself against me, "Just trying to act cool here."

"Anyway," Piper cut in, "just to be sure, it's us – The Prophecy Seven, you and Nico-"

"Who unfortunately will probably not show up." I put on a sarcastic smile.

"You are disappointed?" Leo teased.

"Mind you own business."

"Anyway," Piper cut in again, shaking her head impatiently in a very lady-like way, "so we are going to spend a three month holiday in New York after we successfully sell 100,000 copies of Hermes' new toy to the New Yorkers. And we are allowed to spend our holiday in New York as we please?"

"Of course, it's a gift from Olympus to award you for your efforts and achievements in the Giant War. Mercury- I mean Hermes, had became the messenger, as he always has for thousands of years, between the Olympians and us. He asked me to inform you of this kind offer and see if you agree. If you do, I'll-, what was that again? Oh yes, Iris message him and from that point on he will inform you of your duties, and whatever comes after it."

"Duties?" Jason repeated my word, "Oh come on, Reyna, we are not in war anymore, can't we use something more casual, like work?"

"It's just a habit." I brushed my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Sure." He smiled, "And I assume that you have agreed to this, and Nico?"

"Yes, I have, and as for Nico, I took one of the rare opportunities where I have actually caught him in a coffee shop in New Rome and asked for his consent, he agreed."

"Actually caught him? In a coffee shop?" Percy repeated my words like Jason did, turned his face away from the crackers and gave me a look of disbelief, "First of all, how many times have you attempted to catch him in a coffee shop? Second of all, why in the name of Poseidon is Nico in a coffee shop in New Rome, and judging from your statement, he has been there for more than just a couple of times? And third-"

"That's enough questions." I cut him off, "Unless you do not treasure your own life, I would strongly suggest you not to make any rude comments or ask any more bizarre questions tonight."

The cabin has gone silent. For some reason.

"Anyway!" Piper slapped both of her hands on the table, cut the rest of us off from our unproductive little conversations for the third time tonight, clearly she's had enough.

"Yes? Beauty Queen?" Leo chuckled at Piper.

"Don't call me Beauty Queen." Piper stared Leo into the eyes like a leaper, "As I have been trying to do for the whole night tonight, putting our conversations back on track."

"You sure had a hard time."

"Just shut it, Leo, before I steal Calypso away from you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just-" Leo attempted to use his arms to shield Calypso against Piper, though as if that is going to make any difference.

"Those who agree," Piper ignored the kid, "put up your hands."

**Well! That's the main plot of this fanfic, holiday in New York! I simply hope that you like this idea! Look forward to the new chapter!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
